


Women of Corona

by ashleybenlove



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Enchanted (2007), Lady and the Tramp (1955), Tangled (2010), Tarzan (1999), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Toy Story (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Adultery, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Slurs, Sort of? - Freeform, eugene doesn't know about this, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: And so were the women! She also loved looking at all the women in Corona. They were beautiful.





	Women of Corona

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in circa January 2013 (going by the last time the doc was modified) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Tangled  
> Rapunzel/other women
> 
> In the same vein as the prompt above this one, Rapunzel likes the female form as much as the male form. Well, now she lives in a kingdom with lots of people.
> 
> Especially women.
> 
> Rapunzel secretly gets around. With women."
> 
> But at some point, I took the fic down, and have since decided to post it here.

Rapunzel having spent the first roughly eighteen years of life with her only companions being Pascal and Gothel and living in a tower was overjoyed at living in the Kingdom of Corona now. So much space! So many people! And she loved taking it in: looking at this kingdom that she would one day rule and she now quite happily lived there and got to spend time outside the castle. And look and see and meet so many people! She liked seeing them. And even though she had Eugene now, she rather enjoyed looking at all the men in Corona. They were amazingly nice and gorgeous to look at.

And so were the women! She also loved looking at all the women in Corona. They were beautiful. 

She appreciated and wanted near her both men and women. She had Eugene and was completely content with only looking at other males around the Kingdom, and that being it, but with women… she wanted to be near their bodies. She wanted to touch it in the same way that Eugene touched her body. 

So, Rapunzel, without anyone, aside from the female partners that she had, knowing, got around with various women of Corona. 

These women included women that worked at the castle, noblewomen, what would be called peasant women (she called them townswomen), and even a female Sergeant in the Corona military.

Some of these experiences with these women happened right on the grounds of the castle or even inside the castle! And no one discovered this!

There was a caretaker of the palace horses, Jessie, with whom she had kissed and touched in a corner of the grounds under a tree. She had especially enjoyed roaming her hands up and down the horsewoman’s strong but nimble body, making Jessie chuckle with hitched breath each time Rapunzel’s hand caressed a breast.

Rapunzel liked breasts.

There was Tiana, one of the amazing chefs of her home, who had _amazing_ hips. There had been general cooking activities (with Rapunzel explaining recipes that she had liked or loved growing up) and the steaminess of the kitchen and the fact that they were standing so close to each other (and Rapunzel could not help but touch Tiana’s hips) had led to Rapunzel clutching those hips while Tiana sat on Rapunzel’s face. 

Rapunzel also liked clits and vulvas, in addition to hips and breasts.

There was the visiting (from another part of the Kingdom) academic noblewoman who was giving a zoology lecture. Rapunzel had royal duties involved in making Miss Porter feel comfortable and welcome in her quarters at the palace. She had _books_ and was extraordinarily smart, and most of the duties involved in making Miss Porter— _Jane_ feel welcome and comfortable entailed sitting near and with her, and touching her and listening to her talk (and also hearing her sigh, “Oh, your highness, right _there_!”)

Other experiences with women of her Kingdom were not in or around the palace, but rather elsewhere in her Kingdom.

A visit to a bakery/sugar mill within the kingdom led to Rapunzel eyefucking the perky shopkeeper’s daughter, who had eyed her back and when her father had gone into the backroom to work on pastries and the like, Lottie had taken the opportunity with only two of them in the room to kiss Rapunzel on the lips softly and Rapunzel just had to kiss her back because Lottie was so cute and curvy, and then they were in a storage closet, kissing more, and— Oh! Charlotte’s tongue! Rapunzel had to bite her lips to keep from moaning loudly. 

A stay in a neighboring kingdom for a diplomatic/royal visit on behalf of her parents with her bodyguard being the very beautiful and tough military woman (one of the few women serving in the Corona military, Rapunzel knew), Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, led to while they stayed in the guest quarters (a cottage) provided by the kingdom they were in, sharing a bed. Of course, there was more than just sleeping going on while Rapunzel and Tamora were out of the kingdom in that bedroom that week. Rapunzel had made the first move initially, with Tamora taking the lead the rest of the time, which Rapunzel rather liked. Her bodyguard was so _strong_ , as her leg and arm muscles indicated. Rapunzel loved caressing and kissing them. 

“I don’t think this is what the King and Queen had in mind when I was assigned to be your bodyguard,” Tamora whispered, as her fingers caressed Rapunzel’s cunt. 

Lady Spaniel was an unmarried Corona Noblewoman around Rapunzel’s age. And after a visit with Lady Spaniel to invite her to a palace function, Rapunzel found that they got along well, and Rapunzel had only meant to kiss her cheek as a gesture of goodbye, thank you, and their eyes had met in similar understanding. And Rapunzel spent longer than she had anticipated at Lady Spaniel’s estate. There was something about having her fingers on another woman’s clit with the household completely unaware. 

There was Giselle, a townswoman who Rapunzel had seen around the town a few times. Their eyes had met a few times and they had smiled at each other. After a few incidents of seeing each other around Corona, they finally actually came across each face-to-face in the market. 

They had exchanged pleasantries at first and had walked together, fingers inches from each other, before ending up in a quiet spot away from people, a small space in the walls, like where Rapunzel and Eugene had once stood together with cupcakes. There, the two women pushed each other against the walls as they kissed passionately. There were hands in each other’s hair, and breasts pressed up against one another, and even some nipple tweaking through their clothes. That was nice.

And, there was Anita, another townswoman, who was a librarian: Anita, who had strawberry blonde hair, who had an affinity for dogs, and kept a spotted dog in the library with her. After Anita had seen Rapunzel reading an erotic novel about two women (Rapunzel was looking for other things to try!) in between the stacks, Rapunzel and the librarian ended up in her office, with Rapunzel straddling her lap, Anita’s hair down from its bun, using some of the sexy things she had read while they had their little tryst. There was lots of sucking on collar bones, necks, ear lobes— and nipples, once Rapunzel got Anita’s top unbuttoned. 

Of course, aside from those particular women, there were many others. 

Rapunzel really liked women.


End file.
